My New Gardener
by I-Saw-Hitler
Summary: Temari is heartbroken, by a guy she has been with for seven years. She goes to Kohona and a "mission" sets her up with the #1 laziest ninja. Now its up to lazy Shikamaru to make Temari love again.SHIKATEMA! FIRST FANFIC!
1. FIRST LOVE AND AN UKNOWN MISSION

My New Gardener

Chapter 1: First Love and Unknown Mission

It had been a seven years, and she was utterly in love. They did everything together; they played, did missions, cuddled, and had se… well maybe not everything. But that is how it ended, because she could not do "it".

_"My little flower, you know I love you so much. But…I can not be with you if your not willing to go farther into the relationship. You know what I mean, right jellybean?"_

Still even after that, she could not do that to herself.

It had been a month since that day, the day that Temari and her (ex) boyfriend Hatoru split up, but to Temari it felt like it just happened. Her heart mourned over what happened, how easy it would have been to keep him, how simple it would have been to keep him. The man whom she had known since she was in the ninja academy. Their relationship was kept a secret. The day he asked her out was one of her most precious memories, so very sacred.

"Hey Tem!" called the eighteen year old man with dark maroon hair and a body to die for. He ran into the greenhouse, where the woman he looked for resided.

The eighteen year old blonde-haired woman turned to gaze upon her life long friend, her only true friend. "Hatoru? What are you doing here? Gaara said you had a mission in the Mist."

The dangerously good looking man looked down at Temari. "Tem, it has been so long. So very very long, I think it is about time I asked you…Temari will you give me the pleasure of taking you out on a date?"

Temari stood there a blush imprinting itself on her silky tan cheeks. "Uhhh, yea sure, I mean of course." A true and complete smile settled on her delighted face.

"Really?" he asked, making sure what he heard was true. She nodded. "Great! I will see you tonight." He dashed away and then right back "I uh forgot to tell you when I yea" he nervously asked, "I will pick you up at six?" She nodded "I will pick you up at six!"

"At six…" she smiled while he skipped away giddily.

"Temari." Gaara's voice snapped her out of her memories, and back into her twisted reality.

"Yes Kazekage?" She said barely able to look at him.

Gaara took notice in his big sister's behavior lately, and it compelled him to try to help in some way, even if he had to be a little coarse. "I am sending you on a mission to Kohona, Tsunade will inform you when you get there. You will meet a shinobi from the leaf village when you get to the border. No if ands or buts, I need you to be alert Temari. You are a ninja, twenty four seven, your outside life is not existent. Understand?"

She nodded, stunned and hurt by her brother's uncaring words. But he was right; she is a top ranking shinobi of Suna. She should act like it.

"What do you need an invitation?"

Temari almost laughed at her brother and his attempt of being sarcastic, almost. She returned to her apartment, where "together" they use to live. Now it was only her. She packed her bag, being prepared for however long she should be staying.

'Temari old girl' she told herself 'straighten up, your twenty-five years old. No man should ever put you in this predicament, he is not worth your time.'

Right?

She sighed and left, with her mind set on him…and only him.


	2. Lazy Shikamaru and Distracted Temari

My New Gardener

Chapter2: Lazy Shikamaru and Distracted Temari

After a two day journey to the border of Kohona and Suna, Shikamaru sat, at the rendezvous point, staring at the sky. Well not really, at the sky, his vision idly surveyed his beloved clouds above. Clouds were uncomplicated, easy going, free floaters. He never paid attention to the shape, which was too much brain power, even for a genius. It was more of the fact they were something to look at, while relaxing, and it just gave him time to think of shougi strategies.

"Your such an old fart Shikamaru, nag nag nag, whine whine whine." Shikamaru did his impersonation of his mother and teammate Ino. "Humph," he pouted, while crossing his arms "I will be an old fart if I want to be. So there."

Women were so difficult, his mother, Ino, all of them! Most of the girls in the village were either…what is the word he was looking for? Girly? No, he had no problem with the girly part it was just the, 'Oh my gosh, Sasuke! (Hours of giggling afterwards)' yeah that one.

Shikamaru sighed, "Women." He glanced down the road to see if anyone was coming, yet, and there was. He lazily got up and dusted himself off; he could tell by the four ponytails that it was Temari. Now Temari, to him, was the scariest one of them all! But she was intelligent and they had many good conversations.

He smiled subconsciously, but noticed something was amiss. Temari was a very proud woman, always walked in a dignified manner. But Temari head-down, deep in thought, eyeballing the ground as if it just sprung up while she was sleeping. But even worse was when she passed him and did not even acknowledge him.

"Temari?" he walked up beside her.

"Huh?" she looked up, from her daze, startled. "Excuse me Shikamaru, my mind was somewhere it should not have been. Pardon my rudeness."

An apologizing Temari was even scarier than an out to kill Temari. Shikamaru was aghast, Temari was not one for apologizing, and it simply was not in her nature.

"You alright?" He asked inquisitively.

"Uh huh, peachy." She was still lost in her thoughts.

"Ok."

"Ok."

Jeez! This was weird! When did Temari, her, quiet, strange, uhh… 'Calm down, Shikamaru, since when do you care anyways?'

But to put in very few words… that was the quietest two days of Shikamaru's life.

Once the two reached the gates of Kohona, even the two men standing post noticed something wrong. Usually by this point, Temari and Shikamaru are arguing about something. Shikamaru is giving dirty looks and she is flailing her arms in exaggeration.

One man with a big bandage over his nose mouthed the words 'What is up with her?'

Shikamaru leaned back, shrugging his shoulders, putting up his hands, and mouthed 'No idea.'

The other men shook their heads in unison, and stared at the sand and leaf ninja walk into the village. Shikamaru lead Temari, through the hordes of people, to the hokage building. They scaled the thousands of steps, and at the last step a very unusual, but hilarious, memory flashed through his brilliant mind of their first trip together, up the unusually long stairway. A smirk tugged at Shikamaru's face, a cunning idea indeed.

Shikamaru flung himself on one knee and stuck on hand up in the air "Oh fair one, oh fair one, I have embarked on the journey, scaled the throng of stairwells, just to gaze at the fair one." It had to work.

Temari turned around, Shikamaru saw her face go from blank to animated. Her smile went from ear to ear, and an irresistible giggle escaped. "But oh woe is me, woe is me, my fair knight I am betrothed! To the despicable King from far off lands."

Plan make Temari smile, success. "Then I shall take you now, for he shall never know! Come my love, lets ride away on my wild ass."

"Oh a wild ass, how charming, how… befitting." The devious smirk was back.

"Ouch… knew that was coming." They laughed.

It was not until the looked at the Hokage's office did they notice Lady Tsunade leaning out the door, staring with the silliest dumbstruck face, anyone had ever seen. Then they laughed even harder.

They laughed, until tears came into their eyes, and past. They looked like a bunch of, out of character, fools.

After ten or so minutes, they reclaimed their composure.

"Oh my…" Temari chuckled "I do not remember the last time I laughed like that."

"Same here." Shikamaru got up off his knee and looked at her with a huge grin. "Feeling better?"

The smile vanished, and the blank Temari returned. "There was nothing wrong with me." She walked past him, into the Hokage's office.

"Damn…" he muttered and continued after her.

The Hokage spun around in her chair "Shikamaru and Temari" she tried not to smile, but it was hard, because their performance in the hallway. "I have a very important mission for the two of you."

The two straightened, awaiting their most… "You have been chosen for an arranged marriage, occurring next week, to keep the relations between the countries happy." dangerous mission?

"What!" they screamed in harmony.

"Tsunade-sama! Its Shikamaru though!" Temari wailed.

"I know but…"

"Hey! What do you mean 'Its Shikamaru though!' huh? What is wrong with me?" he glared at her. "What if I do not want to be stuck with a hard headed wretch like you!"

"Enough!" Tsunade bellowed as she slammed her desk, spilling her supposed coffee. "You" she pointed at Shikamaru. "Her" she pointed at Temari. "Marriage. End of Story!"

"My brother… I mean the Kazekage approved?" Temari asked.

"Yes, that is why he sent you. He chose you." Tsunade said in a softer tone.

"Well why me?" butted in Shikamaru. "My family will be very upset knowing that I am receiving an arranged mar…"

"They offered you up."

Shikamaru's jaw dropped "They did what!"

"Your mother and father offered you as an option for this. Your mom was worried you would never get married." Tsunade chuckled "She thought the reason was that you were not very good in bed, because she heard rumors…"

Temari stifled a laugh and Shikamaru was floored. "What! I am only twenty-three! That is not the reason why… What there are rumors! Oh my god." Shikamaru covered his face and plopped down into a seat.

"Here are your packets, with all your information about the mission and wedding arrangements." Tsunade said forking them over.

"Tsunade… how soon do we have to have kids?" Temari stated. Shikamaru looked up at her, her face was so impassive.

"Well since Shikamaru does have to produce an heir… sooner or later. Whenever the two of you are ready, it is not our top priority at the moment." Tsunade said looking down at her desk. "I understand this can not be easy for you both, but it is for the safety of both our villages. You both will live in a new house purchased near the Nara plantation; address is in your packets. Any questions?" They both shook the heads "Good, no go away, and do what you gotta do."


	3. One Week

My New Gardener

Chapter3: One Week

Shikamaru and Temari stepped out of the hokage building, both lost in their own thoughts. 'My parents did this to me. Oh man how troublesome, why does this always happen to me?' he glanced at Temari, she still stared at the ground, face still stolid.

'In all my life, I never thought that I would have to be subjected to this. An arranged marriage, how embarrassing.' Temari kicked a pebble down the road. 'Shikamaru is not a bad guy though, lazy and unmotivated, but at least were compatible. Well Temari old girl, lets find out where your future house is going to be.' She dug into the big yellow envelope, and pulled out a paper with an address.

"Shikamaru, where is this?" she asked.

"That is about three blocks from my parents house. Is that where we live now?" she nodded "Alright then." They walked to their new future, their new future…together.

"Shikamaru, I think you got us lost." Temari said looking at the gigantic houses surrounding them.

"Nope, 24050 Suncrest Way. This is where 'we' live." They gawked at the three story house.

"Wow" they said in unison. The house looked like it jumped out of a magazine! Intricate pillars placed at the walkway. Black iron fencing surrounded the courtyard and side of the house. The lawn varied from pebbles to lush emerald lawn. It was breathtaking. But what really caught their eye was a wagons upon wagons of household uhhh things!

They walked into the garage where all the junk was located. Searching through it all, they found a letter.

"Its from my brother." She told Shikamaru, she read the letter aloud.

"Dear Temari, 

_Kankuro is very upset about the fact I assigned you to an arranged marriage, so therefore I know that you are as well, ten fold. But I did this for the countries and your sake. You are our sister; we only want happiness for you. So please do not be mad. We took the liberty of gathering your belongings from your house, right after you left, and sent them. I hope you will come to forgive us._

_Love,_

_Your little brother."_

_P.S. We transferred your bank account to leaf…_

"That was nice of them." Shikamaru mumbled as he circled around the mountains of various objects. "We will start unpacking after we look around the house, is that alright?"

"Yea, then we can get your stuff."

They went looking around the house; it was very beautiful, but very white. Temari would have to change that. The first they walked into, from the garage, was the laundry room. It had all new washer and dryer, a bonus; it was just a big square room with lots of storage compartments. Next room was the living room, can you say humungous! The room had the nice high ceiling, new hard wood floor, and the Greek columns, that where outside, in each corner. The kitchen was like every other place in the house, mammoth! New appliances and tons of storage, but Temari's favorite little detail was the built in black iron wine rack. On the second story were all the extra rooms, Shikamaru counted four rooms. The third story was the master master suite, their room.

This was their favorite room, especially Shikamaru. On one side of the room a gigantic widow, well it was more like a glass wall continuing up on the ceiling for a partial sky light, it gave a most glorious view of Kohona.

"It is wonderful." The both said.

"Its probably a one way window, and most likely unbreakable." Shikamaru stated examining the glass.

"Well one would hope." Temari said staring off at the exceptional view before her.

"Lets go unpack."

It was nearly eight when they finished unpacking, and they still had to get Shikamaru's things! The growls from their stomachs, told them it was time to eat. They went down to the shopping district, and went in the Korean BBQ. They sat alone eating, in peace, until an obnoxious blonde saw them.

"Shikamaru, Temari, what are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked.

"We are here because we were hungry, why else?" Shikamaru said sarcastically.

Naruto laughed and with a devilish smile asked, "You two are not on a date are you?"

"No Naruto, we are not on a date." Temari stated. "I am marring this big lump on a log next week, and I was wondering if you would like to come."

Naruto, as well as other people who were snooping on the conversation, looked shocked. Of course, right when she said that, the rest of Naruto's group came in, which included everyone.

"What!" They yelled together.

'This was going to be a very long week.' Shikamaru rubbed his forehead.

After explaining what all had happened with the arranged marriage, the very large group ate together. Laughing, smiling, and gorging everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, except Temari.

"Temari," Tenten said, "I thought you were dating that Hatoru guy. Why would Gaara do that if you were already with someone?"

Tenten and Temari had been best friends for ten years, and Tenten was the only one who knew about Hatoru. Hearing that name made her want to cry, though she would not. She knew better…but still it hurt so immensely.

"We broke up about a month ago." Temari said in a hushed manner.

"Oh, Temmy, I am so sorry." Tenten reassured "You were dating him for a long time, what happened?"

Temari looked up and saw everyone gawking at her; a tinge of pink crossed her cheek. This was all news to all of them, well except Tenten and Neji. Neji knew because he was with Tenten when Temari had said it.

"Was he a jerk?" Ino said suddenly "What happened?"

"No," Temari said, delaying the answer, "it was me, I was the problem. But I am fine, I am surrounded by good friends and even better food." She faked a smile and laugh.

Chouji concurred, while shoving an overly mouthful of food in his mouth.

After dinner, Temari and Shikamaru went and got some of the things from his apartment. He left all furniture and appliances, but took all his clothes and books. Once home, they put away the remainder of things away.

"Temari?" Shikamaru looked at her, and she in returned his look. "Did you love him?"

Tears pricked her eyes, but she held back the nuisance water, "Yes, I did."

"I am sorry."

She looked at him and smiled "Shikamaru, tomorrow can we paint? Pretty please!" she asked ever so sweetly.

He raised his eyebrow and smiled a genuine smile "Yea, sounds like fun." He started to walk up the stairs, remembering he was lazy Shikamaru. "Why stairs?"

She smiled as he went up to their room and, by the sound of the running water, started to take a shower. She stayed up the rest of night, thinking of colors for the rooms, thinking of the man who broke her heart, and thinking of the man who lay sleeping in her bed. 'Shikamaru, I am glad it was you.'

Temari woke up the next morning with a blanket covering her and breakfast cooking. 'Shikamaru must have woken up.' She stood up and went into the kitchen, to find Shikamaru and all his glory in boxers and a regular T-shirt.

"Jeez! Have you heard of clothing?" she winked.

"Have you heard of a toothbrush?" he winked. She growled at him and popped him upside the head. Temari pulled out two plates and set the small dinette table.

"Orange juice, ice tea, coffee, or apple juice?" she asked, while pulling out two glasses.

"Tea." She made their drinks and Shikamaru served breakfast. It was strange, doing this. Every time Temari came to Kohona she stayed with him, they did this every morning. But back then they were not getting married in a week! Shikamaru appreciated Temari's friendship, and she appreciated his, but this was a completely new ball game.

"Take a shower when your done eating, and we will go get paint and your accessories." Shikamaru told her.

She nodded and got up and rinsed off her dish, and ran upstairs to shower.

Shikamaru climbed the stairs and walked into their room. He took off his big dark green shirt and blue plaid boxers and threw them in the hamper. Reaching into the dresser pulled out his everyday wear, and started to dress. After putting on a clean pair of black boxer-briefs he looked out the window/wall, the sky was covered in his puffy little clouds. Temari stepped out of the bathroom wrapping her towel around her damp figure, and when she looked up, she saw Shikamaru gawking at her.

What does every woman do when a half naked man is in her room? She screamed and ran, though that is a very unlike Temari. She locked herself in her walk-in-closet.

Shikamaru stood there, blood rushing to his lower extremities, while her luscious figure burned itself into his mind. He looked downward at his very stiff erection, and rolled his eyes. 'Damn women.'

She stepped out of the closet, with her hand covering her eyes. He quickly put on his clothes, so not to repeat the earlier events.

"Is it safe?" she asked.

"Is my body that repulsive?" he asked.

"No its not that, its just it was unexpected."

"My body is unexpected?"

She blushed as she removed her hand from her eyes revealing a fully clothed Shikamaru. "Maybe your mother was right about the whole sex thing…" she smirked and left the room.

He raised and eyebrow "Huh? What…HEY! Temari!" and quickly chased after the giggling blonde-haired woman.

This certainly was going to be the most "interesting" week of their lives. But just wait until they get married.

--------------------------------------------------------

Oh your reviews made me blush!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you so much!!

Just to tell you all this story is going to kinda sorta long. BUT I am writing as much as I possibly can!

And **Jimu---- **Yes its going to be SHIKATEMA till the end, but shhhhh there is a twist!


	4. The Wedding

My New Gardener

Chapter 4: The Wedding

"Today is the day." Shikamaru said to himself, while straightening his tuxedo, and ran his hands through his hair. "Man, how troublesome." He muttered as stuffed his hands into his pocket, to top them from shaking.

With Temari:

"Oh, she looks so beautiful! That lazy Shikamaru wont be so lazy tonight!"

"Oh Ino! Knock it off!"

"Tenten! Your standing on my dress!"

"Sorry Hinata! Sakura where did you put Temari's veil?"

"Here! Watch it Ino pig!"

"ENOUGH!"

"Sorry Temari…"

"The music is playing we got to get going! Tenten you're my maid of honor you go first, then Hinata, Ino, and Sakura."

"Why do I have to go behind Ino!"

"Because that's how we rehearsed it now go!"

This was supposed to be the happiest day in Temari's entire life, but all she wanted to do was scream and hide in a corner. 'Will you stop shaking jeez!'

"Sis, its our turn."

"Alright Kank." She put on her most brilliant smile and walked with her younger brother down the aisle. Everyone in the crowd of people looked at her with teary eyes and giddy smiles. Temari blushed at all the 'she is gorgeous' 'ravishing' 'wow' comments. She only wished Gaara could be here. Then she looked at her husband to be. Shikamaru looked so handsome, he literally took her breath away.

Shikamaru stared at his wife and his chest pounded. She was so beautiful, beyond beautiful, and her smile was bewitching. To make it even better, she stood there waiting to be with him for the rest of their lives.

"Who gives this woman away?" the priest asked looking towards the bride.

"I surely wouldn't!" Kiba yelled from the crowd. And the crowd erupted in laughter.

Kankuro chuckled lightly and stared at his sister with such soft eyes and squeezed her hand. "I do, her brother." Then nudged her toward her future husband.

Shikamaru grabbed Temari's hand, and their hands shook nervously together.

"Today we bring together two souls. Two souls, two lovers, two friends, who wish to be, bond to on another until the day they depart this world. But if you have a reason that these two should not be lawfully wedding please say so now."

Everyone looked from one another. "No? Then lets begin. The bride and groom have prepared their vows, so please…" he nodded at Temari.

She cleared her throat "Shikamaru, it has been was seems to be centuries since I have known you. Since we fought at the chunin exams. Your only man who has ever outwitted me, and you still do. After that, my appreciation grew for you, so much more everyday. I could not wait until the next time I could converse with you, though many of the time you gave me grunts and complaints. Ten years, Shikamaru, and you have become my best friend, my dearest friend. And I stand here, wearing this frilly thing, make up and hair done, looking as if I popped from a magazine, while I look you in the eyes and thank god that I am here with you, rather than anyone else. So my friend, thank you for willing to share you precious life with me."

"Temari, I would usually say this is too troublesome, or what a drag, but its not. You are so aggravating, so demanding, so bossy, so beautiful and intelligent. I once asked my father why he married such a bossy woman, and he told me that even the roughest women could be gentle with the man she loves. And tears are not you usual forte." She wiped her tears away "I too stand here today, wearing this uncomfortable thing, as if I popped out of a horror film, and I am the luckiest damn man who stepped on this planet, because I am here with you."

The crowd was filled with tears and goofy grins.

"The rings?"

"Shikamaru, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health till death till you part?"

He slipped the diamond ring on her slender finger "She is troublesome, but I most defiantly do."

"Temari, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health till death till you part?"

"What the heck, I do." She slipped the wedding band on his finger and smiled that Temari smile.

"Now, you may kiss the bride."

They inched toward each other, blushes engulfing their faces, they leaned forward and…

"Will you just kiss her already!" Kiba yelled.

Shikamaru grabbed her and pulled her into a romantic kiss, their first kiss. The crowd cheered and whistled. The married couple parted. Temari's head swam, whiles Shikamaru's soared. They made their way down the walk way, with everyone throwing rice.

The after party roared! Everyone played games, drank, and they were very merry. Only one problem…

"Hey you two," the DJ asked, "what is your guys song?"

"Why?" Shikamaru asked.

The DJ laughed, "Duh for you first dance as a married couple!"

'Songs, songs, love songs…crap I do not know any!' Shikamaru thought

"You and me, by Lifehouse." Temari said flatly. The DJ walked away, while Shikamaru gave her 'the' stare. "It is my favorite love song, it was that or everything I do, I do it for you by Bryan Adams."

"Well I guess we got to dance now." Shikamaru sighed

"What you can't dance?" Temari teased as she nudged his shoulder.

"Never had a reason to learn…" he embarrassingly inputted. She stared wide eyed at him thinking, 'Now he is going to ruin our first dance, oh no!'

A loud booming voice came over the intercom "The bride and groom will now take their dance."

Shikamaru led her out to the floor and slipped his hands on her hips, while she wrapped hers around his neck. That neck she wanted to strangle right now. But when the music started to play, his feet began to move, next thing she realized they were gliding on the dance floor. BEAUTIFULLY!

He chuckled "But I did not say I could not dance. Scared you didn't I?" she scrunched her nose and patted his shoulder, then did something she never thought she would do. Temari laid her head on Shikamaru's broad shoulder and closed her eyes, enjoying every second of her happiness.

People began dancing around them, but to Shikamaru and Temari, they were the only ones on earth. He held her and never wanted to let go, he would never let go. If god only knew how long he wanted to do this, to hold her in his arms and smell her warm vanilla perfume.

She knew the song was coming to an end, but she leaned closer to him holding him tighter. He had given her the perfect wedding, even more perfect first kiss, and a tear-jerkingly wonderful first dance. "Please just a couple more minutes."

"What?" Shikamaru whispered.

"I want to be like this for just a couple more minutes." She breathed in his sandalwood fragrance and smiled.

"Well you have it better than I do, I want to spend the rest of my life like this…" he said blushing incredibly. She looked at him and giggled. He spun her around and they laughed, more then they did in front of the hokage's office. Once he stopped spinning, his head still was, but once it stopped she made it spin more so than before. Temari reached up and captured his lips with her own. They held each other kissing, even after the song had ended.

When they parted, he had a huge idiotic grin plastered on his face, and no matter how hard he tried, it was futile he could not stop smiling!

They spent the rest of the night dancing and socializing. It was the best day of their entire lives. But of course, the night had to end, after saying their goodbyes, they went home, but something nagged Temari's mind the whole ride home. What would they be doing tonight?

Shikamaru lifted Temari bridal style and kicked the front door open "Me Tarzan, you Jane." They laughed. But her laughter was cut short when he made his way for their room. He laid her on the bed and… went to his closet? "Temari, if you want get into something comfortable, and we will go hang out downstairs."

She walked up behind him and hugged him, "Thank you."

He chuckled; she could feel the vibrations on throughout her body. "I want to talk about that with you later, alright." She whispered an okay and went to her closet.

Temari pulled her hair into a ponytail and dressed in her penguin pajamas, which consisted of a tank top and boxer shorts, and went downstairs to 'talk' to her husband. She went into her now orange living room. She was inspired she saw Naruto, on their way to get the paint, so naturally the living room is painted orange, and has black furniture.

She peeked into the now fuchsia kitchen, it was very beautiful, and it had the homey Italian feel, inspired by her favorite detail, the wine rack. But her very favorite thing in the kitchen was the man making hot chocolate. He still had his hair down and was wearing blue and green flannel pajama bottoms and a white wife-beater. He was so handsome, especially when he was in the kitchen…just where he belonged.

Temari laughed and Shikamaru turned around quickly, spilling someone's coco all over his shirt. He cursed, while giving her a dirty/lazy look, and took his shirt off. Dear god, his body was sculpted by the gods, all Temari wanted to do was walk over to him and lick every single one of those rippling abs. Her thoughts made her shiver; she was never the one for fantasies.

Shikamaru handed her the hot cup of coco and started for their room, until his lovely wife's answer. "I don't mind you being shirtless."

Next thing he knew he was sitting next to her on their couch, shirtless, and turning on the big screen TV. Next thing she knew she was cuddling up next to him, and drinking her coco.

"Shikamaru?"

"Huh?" he said staring at the TV.

"Are you regretting the whole arranged marriage thing?"

"Nope, you?"

She smiled and draped her legs over his. "Not a second."

He tried not to acknowledge her finely defined scrumptious legs and thighs. He ran his fingers, subconscious, through her hair, taking it out of the tie. "I like your hair down." He said not even looking at her.

"Dido." She held her cup up to him "Sorry about your glass, here have mine."

He smiled "Thank you… Temari!" it was empty.

She laughed and that is when it started. They were rolling all over the floor laughing and giggling, tickling and embarrassing. He had her pinned to the ground, in a most provocative position; he leaned in and kissed her. Their tongues danced with one another, pleasing their uncontrollable needs. But when Shikamaru's bulge touched Temari's most sacred spot, she flinched.

He pulled himself off Temari and sat down on the couch, running his hands over his face and into his hair. Shikamaru looked at her, and patted the spot next to him. "Sit." She did. "Now, Temari, I do not want to hurt you, you can not lie to me, I saw your face. Please, tell me what happened."

She sat as far as she possibly could on the couch, her eyebrows knitted, thinking. "After I turned seven, things changed my childhood, my father came to me asking me to meet him that night, that he needed to discuss some important matters with me."

"Did he rape you?" Shikamaru said balling his fists.

"Shikamaru! You asked me to tell you, the least you could do is listen and not interrupt!" she sighed "I went that night to his office…

_"Dad?" a seven year old Temari walked into her father's office. She saw him at his desk, and she promptly ran to his side, bowing. "You wished for me to meet you."_

"_Do you love country?" her father asked keeping his intense gaze on the wall across from him._

"_Of course!" a childish smile imprinted perfectly._

"_Do you wish to protect your brothers, your friends, and your enemies at all cost?" His deadly glare bore into her innocence._

_Bravery laced in her voice. "No matter what."_

_A wicked smile broke across his face and he hit her, she screamed out in pain. "You will be punished for their treacheries. If I see one tear…" she quickly wiped them away "you will wish you were never born." It was his was of saying if you screw up your ass was grass._

Temari still contained the same face. "But that was only the start, about a month after that my team was sent on a mission that we should not have been on. I was not with Gaara and Kankuro, they graduated the next year, I was with Hatoru and my dear friend Lian. I failed my Country, I failed my team, but worst of all I failed by best friend."

"_Temmy! Isn't this exciting! I have never been outside the city walls before!" Lian squealed._

"_Not much to look at, just the same crap for miles upon miles." Hatoru said, standing nonchalantly, evidently it drove all the girls crazy. _

"_Hatoru, let Lian enjoy herself." A broken Temari said. No one ever said anything if Temari had bruises or cuts, because they knew who they where from. "She is still naïve, let her be."_

"_Lets go!" their sensei yelled. It was only a C rank mission to mist, to get some lesser documents. _

_About half way there, Lain and Temari were singing a little song they made up, which happened to be a song that just stuck in your head, and even Hatoru joined in after he got it stained in his poor head. _

_Their sensei turned and laughed at them, but that one error caused him his life._

"_Sensei!" the three screamed and a blade severed his head, his blood splattered over the children._

_Lain dropped to her knees, she was a hemophobic, the fear of blood. _

"_Hatoru! Run back to Suna get help! Now!" Temari wailed as she grabbed Lain and picked her up and ran, only to have a man grab her by the waist and slam her to the ground. Hatoru stood there, looking at his poor comrades. "Run!" he did. He was the fastest runner in the village, he had the nickname swift feet, because not only was he fast but he could sweep any girl off her feet._

"_Temmy," Lain whispered as they lay side by side, staring at one another. "I am scarred."_

"_Do not worry…" Temari said half unconscious "I will protect you…" as her world went black._

_Light came back, as did the pain. 'Lain stop screaming… screaming? Screaming!' Temari's head bolted upward and saw her poor friend. "Lain! Get off her!" _

"_Temmy! Help me! Please!" she sobbed. Temari struggled against her bindings. "Stop it! Please!"_

_Temari cut the ropes around her arms, with a thorny bush, and quickly scrambled to her friend. The man stood up, naked, and grabbed Temari. "Wait your turn… young lady" his eyes skimmed down her hardly developed body._

"_Temmy…" Lain held herself in the fetal position, crying. It drove Temari to the brink. She snatched her fan from her obi and all hell broke loose._

_The wind flew slicing everything in its way, "What is this!" the man yelled as his body was shredded. Temari crawled to Lain, covering her with a blanket she had in her backpack. At first Temari was going piggy back style, but when Lain screamed out in pain, she held her in her arms and left. _

"_So much blood…" Lain cried._

"_You will be ok, I will get you help. Please stay with me." Temari held back her tears._

"_He raped me, and made me bleed!" she wailed._

"_I know, I know, I am sorry." Temari pleaded._

"_I was waiting, for my future husband. I wanted to wait so he could help me with my fear…" she mumbled "so much blood." _

"_Lain? Lain? Please god no! Lain! Lain!" Temari ran, though she was depleted of chakra and her body was worn out, she ran as fast as the wind itself. She did not even stop when she saw to Anbu from Suna appear in front of her. Temari knew Lain was dead, but she had to go home…with Lain alive or dead._

_Temari made it into the hospital where two nurses took Lain from her "She is breathing! But very faintly, get her to the doctor now!" the nurse yelled._

'_Lain your alive.'_

_Later that day, Temari walked into the room where Lain lay sleeping. The doctor told her that she could not be in there long, but since when does Temari listen? _

"_Lain, I could not save you. I kept you alive, and that is even worse than letting you die!" Temari's tears drenched Lain's bed._

"_Temmy, you were right." Temari looked shockingly at her friend's utterly detached voice. "I shouldn't have become a ninja. Kill me, please, do it for me. Please Temmy I beg you."_

_Temari nodded and shut off the machines, and saw her friend fade before her._

"_Two peas in a pod, a pair of pranked sneakers, yes that's me and my buddy." Temari sang their song, choking and sobbing on her tears. "Just me and her, and her and me, my bestest buddy. All the other girls like Swift feet, but we say he is a deadbeat. No matter the distance, or future insisted, that it's just me and her…and her and me!" Temari yelled the ending, her best friend was gone._

Temari was sobbing, while Shikamaru held her. "I punished myself after that, and I wear everyday." She lifted the back of her shirt to reveal a branding, the kanji for the word Worthless. "Shikamaru, Lain was everything to, I live for her dreams. But not until I know for sure that you are my 'everything'."

"Of course. Temari?" he looked down at her, she fell asleep. A horrid feeling resided deep within his heart. He carried her upstairs and lay down with her in bed. "You feel for Swift feet, even though in your song you said that you thought he was a deadbeat."

"No, I just needed a friend…" she whimpered in her sleep.

"Temari… I love you." And with that, they fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok now I know it was a very sad chapter, I apologize! I had a bad day and it kinda affected the story. Next chapter I promise will be lovey dovey or whatever you guys want! By the way if your wondering about the song, my little cousin made it up for me and her, I just changed the name of the guy and the rhyming word, if your wondering about the 'pair of pranked shoes' part. It is shoes that were pranked, by tieing them together.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!!!!!

**IgnisDivine-** He will be coming eventually; it is the whole point of my title. BUT shhh I cant say anymore than that.

**Jimu**- Just for you I will write about the rumors next chapter, but it may take me a lil while, I am having finals this week.


	5. Come back to me

My New Gardener

Chapter 5: Come back to me

"Shikamaru! Get off your lazy ass and get ready!" Temari screeched.

"She sounds more like my mother everyday." She snuggled down and went back to sleep.

"Shikamaru, your parents are coming over for breakfast! Do not make me have to go up there."

"Oooh, I am so afraid of you…" He opened his eyes and she was standing there, engulfed in a dark aura, with a demonic look. "Ok I am up" he squeaked and ran to the bathroom.

By the time he finished his shower, dressed, and went down stairs his parents were already there. They were smiling and laughing, while Temari spoke with them. By the smell of things, Shikamaru figured breakfast was ready and he sat down.

"Hey mom and dad."

His mother glared at him, "Why were you not down here earlier? Temari was slaving away and greeting us, the least you could do was be down here! Right dear?"

"Of course, dear."

Temari snickered "Do not worry Yoshino, I will take him outback and beat him later." She smiled and put breakfast on the table. Everyone dug in.

"You can call me mom, now, you know." Yoshino smiled.

"Jeez do you remember how long it took me to stop calling you Mrs. Nara!" the two women laughed.

"Do you remember that one day, back when our poor Shika lived at home, that I invited you over and we nearly blew up the kitchen?"

Temari laughed heartily "Yes, god, but hey dinner turned out very good that night."

"Take out." Both women said in unison.

Temari and Yoshino had a great relationship, Shikamaru was thankful for it. His mom would invite Temari over all the time, when she was in town. Every visit something happened and it turned into a life long story.

"Temari?" Shikaku, Shikamaru's dad, asked.

"Yes sir?"

"Dad, if you will, what kind of syrup is this?" he had a heavenly look on his face.

"It is my mother's recipe, frankly I have no idea." She said shrugging. "Yoshino, I thought I gave you the recipe for my syrup."

"You did, but Mr. Nara here is not allowed to have sugars anymore." Yoshino said in a playful manner "Right my love?"

"Yes Dear." He said sadly.

"Shikamaru, your so quiet, something wrong?" Temari asked.

"No, I just have a question on my mind." He said looking out of the window.

"Then out with it Shikamaru!" Yoshino hated when her son beated around the bush.

"Why did you offer me up to the arranged marriage?" he looked at his parents, with a sad and angry look.

"Shikamaru, your almost twenty-three…" his mother started.

"Yes mom, look at everyone else my age, they are not married." He said matter-of-factly.

"Watch that tongue of yours young man! I would hate to wash your mouth out, again, in front of Temari!" he shut up, he knew she would do it. "Do you want to know the real reason? We heard that it was Temari, being assigned to it. So your father and I..."

"Mainly your mother…"

"decided it was in your best interest. You have had a crush on Temari since she save you from that nasty sound ninja."

"You had a crush on me?" Temari looked at him with a smile.

"No!" he said blushing furiously. "My mother is just making up stories. Why did you tell the Hokage that you did it because of rumors."

"Shikamaru, when Ino Yamanaka goes and seduces you and you run away, half naked, through the whole town, there must be something defiantly wrong. Either your poor in the sack or your attracted to men."

Temari looked away, 'Ino? I thought she saw nothing in Shikamaru, evidently not Temari.' Jealousy poisoned her thoughts and sent trembles down her body.

"Mom it was not like that. It was just that, I just do not find Ino attractive. She is my friend and teammate, nothing more or less." He said in a lazy tone.

The new news settled Temari tremendously. "Yoshino, I mean mom, it is ten, you two should be heading over to hospital now."

"Hospital?" Shikamaru asked worriedly.

"Oh do not fret, you father just needs to get some blood working done. Doctors think he may be diabetic." Yoshino whispered the last part.

"I better not be, because then I wouldn't be able to be around you sweetie." Shikaku said smoothly.

"Alright enough, out of my house with that mushy crap." Temari said. Yoshino and Temari laughed.

"Ok goodbye!" the elderly couple left.

Temari smiled "I love your parents, they are such wonderful people."

"They are pains." He said sitting on the couch.

"Well live without a mother and an abusive father. Though I think if my dad was still alive, your mom would scare the bajeebers out of him." Temari giggled.

Shikamaru looked at his wife, and looked at the Sunday morning cartoons. Hong Kong Phooey was on; it was one of Shikamaru's favorites.

"Shikamaru, I am going into town, do you want to come with me?" Temari looked at him with a brilliant smile.

He looked at her, a scowl on his face. "No."

She looked shocked, and was so tempted to blow up and hit him, but then again how many times can a dog be kicked before it turns violent. So, she decided to leave it at that. "Fine, I will see you when I get home."

Shikamaru heard the door slam shut, and cringed. 'Damn, why am I so stupid! Why are you being so harsh to her?'

_'Because you love her, and you know that she does not reciprocate the feeling.'_

'Thanks for reminding me that the woman that I have cared about my half of my life does not have the same feelings!'

_'Dude, you know your talking to yourself?'_

"I know I am going crazy!" he screamed out.

_'Love tends to do that to a person, go find her.'_

Without a seconds hesitation he left to locate his Temari.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari was picking up groceries, literally. This large woman piled right into her sending her into selves behind her, dropping everything in her basket. 'What is wrong with me? Usually I would have just snapped and yelled to hell and high heaven if someone had done that. Then I would have just left the crap on the floor.'

After picking up what she had, Temari stood up, and realized how achy her body was. She finished her shopping and decided that she would treat herself with some ice cream.

"Lee? Since when do you work at the ice cream parlor?" Temari said stumped when she saw him in the uniform.

"Oh Mrs. Temari, I was here earlier this day and the owner was not feeling well so I told him I would help him." He did the thumbs up and did the good guy pose.

"Well that is sweet of you. But now you can help me which one of these yummy looking ice creams to choose." She smiled. "I want something sweet, but has a bite to it, and kind of fruity."

"Well that is a weird craving. But if I had to choose, a good one, for your appetite, I would pick The Dark Cherry."

"Ok give me a double scoop of that, in a sugar cone."

Lee whipped it up in no time flat and handed her the cone. "Do not worry that is on the house. Have a nice day Temari."

"Thank you Lee, you to." With that, she left the parlor eating her ice cream and started for home.

"Temari!" she heard someone scream after her. She turned only to see Shikamaru running after her. Wait running?

He stopped in front of her panting. "Temari. I. Am. Sorry."

Temari smiled "You ran for me? Oh I feel so special." He looked at her and laughed.

"Hey last time I ran I was half naked, you just remember that." He smirked.

"Well I am all done in town, so, do you want to go to the special place and do you know what." She raised her eyebrows repeatedly.

"Most defiantly"

Shikamaru and Temari lay down on the bench watching the clouds. It was Chouji's and Shikamaru's spot, but now his and Temari's, ever since Chouji started dating the girl at the bakery. But with Temari, he could lay in silence, versus the constant munching. Other than when she would hum.

Now that he thought of it, it was the same tune, as the one she sang the previous night, when she spoke of her past. 'Poor Temari.' Shikamaru thought. But he knew she would never want to be pitied. He looked at her, with her eyes shut tight, her breathing even and those sweet lips parted open. Tempting and bewitching, that is what Temari was.

Temari mumbled in her sleep "Shikamaru, you dunce." She laughed lightly "That is not how you put the baby diaper on."

Shikamaru gawked, she was dreaming of their future kids? Already?

Temari started humming her song, she had a lovely singing voice. But of course, something had to ruin this tranquil moment. An Anbu appeared before Shikamaru and Temari.

"The hokage wishes your presence." And disappeared.

"Great, Temari wake up." He nudged her awake.

"I am sorry, must have fallen asleep."

"Tsunade wants to see me, so I will just meet you at home alright." Shikamaru said helping up his wife.

"That is fine, I will see you at home. Bye."

"Bye…dear." As he walked off, Temari snapped around and looked at Shikamaru walking away. Running what he said through her mind, it made her stomach flutter and her feel as warm a summer day in Suna.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you want Lady Tsunade?" Shikamaru asked.

"I need you to go on a mission, tomorrow. It is not dangerous or anything, all you have to go pick up some agriculture documents from the farmers in the land."

"Alright. I will leave early tomorrow morning and I should be back by sundown." He turned to leave.

"Oh by the way tell Temari that a group of Sand ninjas are coming in two days." Tsunade requested.

"Will do." He left for home.

When he got home, dinner was ready and on the table. Temari and Shikamaru, talked about the mission. She helped him pack. And they went to bed.

In the morning, Shikamaru departed, with Temari watching him, until he was out of sight.

"Come back to me…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok for those of you who read the last chapter and realized, before I changed it, I wrote homophobia instead of hemophobia, I AM SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stupid word changed it to homophobia. :'(

It took me two days to write this. Jeez Louise. Its just because of stupid finals, World History killed me, literally. Thank you all for you generous and loving reviews. I realize the ending of this chapter ended quickly, but I am rushed my family is having a party tomorrow, so we are trying to clean up. I wanted to give you all the chapter, the next chapter will probably be done Sunday night.

**Amber Phoenix Girl-** Thanks for the advice. Plus I cried to at the end of Fruits Basket too.


	6. Secret Garden

My New Gardener

Chapter 6: Secret Garden

Temari walked home from seeing Shikamaru off. It was the longest walk of her life, which is coming from a woman who travels a three day distance at least twice a month. She could only wonder if Shikamaru would come back, alive.

'Stop freaking yourself out Temari, he is just getting some documents.'

_'Yea, and that is how Lain and Umo Sensei died. On a mission to retrieve some lesser documents.'_

'Shikamaru…' Temari whipped around and ran after him. 'I will not let you die.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you sir." Shikamaru bowed at the man who handed his agriculture data sheets, and turned to go to the next farm. He was a little down the road, he was going as fast as possible, he wanted to get home, to Temari, but then he saw her. She was bent over forward, panting as if she ran a marathon. "Temari?"

She ran to him and jumped into your arms, squeezing him as tight as possible. "If this is going to happen every time I leave on a mission, I am telling Tsunade to send me on more!" he laughed.

"Your alive." Was all she said.

Shikamaru was going to question her, but being the genius he is, he already knew why. "Temari trust me, I am not going anywhere. I may be lazy, but death is too troublesome." He smiled reassuringly.

"I am still going with you."

"Alright." They headed off to the next farm.

Once arriving, an old man came running out of his house screaming. "Help me! Help me!"

Shikamaru and Temari quickly ran to his aid. "What is the matter sir?"

"The devil is in my house!" he said.

"Myron Lyon Jacobs! Get your fat old wrinkly ass in this house right now! I am not done with you yet!" a middle aged woman stepped out of the house and glared at Myron.

"Umm Mr. Jacobs? Do you own this farm?" Shikamaru asked.

"Indeed I do. What do you need whippersnapper?" He said dignified with head held high.

"We need your agriculture reports." Temari said.

"Well I was expecting you a little later, am I not the last stop on your list?" he questioned.

"Yes sir, we just started early this morning." Shikamaru said.

"Well I am having problems with the devil woman, and we were working on them." He said rubbing his nearly bald head.

"Let my wife go talk to her, she has a way with bitchy err I mean independent women." Shikamaru said nervously.

Temari made a 'humph' noise and walked into the house.

"Your wife?" Myron asked. "Were you the couple arranged to the allied marriage?"

"Yes." Came Shikamaru's lazy response.

"Oh, gossip spreads fast, and even with the soul vampire in there." Myron said irritated.

"Soul vampire?" Shikamaru raised his brow.

"Life sucking bitch." Myron groaned. "But you know, I still love her like the day I met her."

Shikamaru smiled, it was always nice to see someone still with their partner. "I only wish we will be as happy as you two."

"Do not worry, she will kick your ass up and down the road, attempt to kill you every chance she gets, but afterwards she will bandage you all up. Kiss you and tell you to stop being such a baby." Myron smiled.

'Jeez, he is just like my dad.' Shikamaru thought.

"Myron," a teary eyed woman stepped out of the house. "I am sorry."

"Oh Aggie," they walked up to each other and hugged like two star crossed teens. "I am sorry too, I love you."

Temari stepped into the doorway, leaning against the wooden frame, with a look of longing strapped to her features. Temari walked beside Shikamaru and hit him upside the head with a manila envelope. "I got them lets go, goodbye Agitha and Myron."

"Goodbye!" they waved.

It was a peaceful walk home, and sunset was coming soon. Shikamaru had a devious plan up his sleeve "Hey Temari?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to show you something." He said with a smirk.

"I do not want to see your tootsie roll." She said trying to not laugh.

"What? Hey! Troublesome woman, fine then I won't show you." He walked a little faster.

"Oh Shikamaru, do not be such a stiff! Show me your something."

"Fine." He said and grabbed her hand and led her into the forest.

At one point, Temari started to wonder if she should have let Shikamaru take her here. But once they got to their destination, she was in total awe.

"Shikamaru what is this place? How did you find it?"

"Lost a deer one day, and I stumbled upon this place." He said.

Temari looked at the enclosed garden. It was beautiful! The trees surrounded the area, and covered the sun from entering. But the ground was illuminated, and if it were anymore brilliant, it would glisten. A pond was laid in the center, crystal clear water twinkled in her eyes, and Koi fish jumped and swam freely. Gorgeous red flowers, not in bloom yet, inhabited nearly every inch of the Secret Garden. Shikamaru led her to a tree where two symbols where engraved.

"Sand and Leaf." Temari looked at Shikamaru. "Did you do that?"

"No." Shikamaru said rolling his eyes. "I am guessing that a forbidden love occurred."

"How so?"

"Look at the location. It is serene, only lovers carve into trees, and the fact that there has never once been an arranged marriage between Suna and Kohona. I did my research, I even made up my own little tale to explain it all."

"Tell me, please." She made a pouty face.

"Alright, Zumi, a kunoichi from Suna, and Keigo, a shinobi from Kohona, were bitter rivals. They were always fighting, but they were always together. One day Keigo was waiting for Zumi at the gates of Kohona, but she never came. So Keigo went out to look for her, about a mile after he left, he sensed her chakra coming from deep within this forest. It was dark and dangerous, but he perused her.

_Keigo searched, until he found her, but keeping well hidden, he looked at the scene before him and was in total shock, she was crawling away from three men. Zumi was covered in blood, head to toe._

"_Your not getting away that easily, sand dog!" a very intimidating blonde-haired man said, grabbing her foot and dragging her closer. She screamed and rammed a kunai into his chest. He fell back screaming in pain._

_She scrambled to her feet, only to fall down, because of her extreme pain. "Keigo!" she screamed on the top of her lungs. Keigo was sure he would have heard it from Kohona. "Stupid ass hole, help me!"_

_A man with long brown braided hair with a black outfit on grabbed Zumi by the hair and pulled up. "Who is Keigo? Well I will make sure he gets your body, almost all intact." He and the other man laughed._

_She began to cry and whispered "Keigo…"_

_Keigo jumped from his hiding spot, unable to control himself anymore. He ran up to the two remaining men and fought. Keigo made a hand sign to fast to even comprehend, and yelled "Dance of lightening!"_

_Lightening bolts shot down upon the men, causing the to have a horrible and painful death. Keigo grabbed Zumi and ran towards the village. Zumi jerked violently, because of her pain and sent Keigo slipping do a muddy incline. They fell into an opening, and were graced by the sight of a life time. A gorgeous nirvana._

"_Keigo I am going to die aren't I?" Zumi spit up blood._

"_No," Keigo said tearing up and lied to her "your going to be fine." By the severity of her wounds, no one could save her._

"_Keigo do not cry, you big ball baby." Her blood spilt all over the luscious emerald grass. She arched her back in pain and screamed. All Keigo could do was hold her. "I love you…" was all she could whisper as her body went cold.'_

"_Zumi! I love you too!" he stood up as the sunset upon them. "If there is such a thing as a god, I beg you give her back. Give her back to me!" he collapsed on his knees and wept._

_The stained red flowers spread throughout like wildfire, and blossomed, releasing their spores. Vibrant colors swirled around them, and air filled Zumi's lungs. Her heart beating and warmth returning, and Keigo held her whispering sweet affections into her ear._

"_Nothing will ever take you from me, not even death."_

"But their villages would never allow their love, so every chance they got, they came here." Shikamaru finished the story.

Temari sat there, tears in her eyes. "I would have told the villages to get the stick out of their asses!"

"Yea, so would have I." Shikamaru said 'Sunset, finally."

The sun came down and the red flowers blossomed, releasing golden plumes of spores, and an aurora borealis encircled them. Temari looked at Shikamaru "You have to much free time on your hands."

"Are you complaining?" He asked. But received his answer as her lips came crashing down upon his. The phenomenon stopped, but the eerie glow still remained in the secret garden. "We should be getting home now, Tsunade will be angry if I am late."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shikamaru, where have you been!" Tsunade screeched.

"Sorry, I had a run in with Temari." He said nervously. "Here are all the documents you asked for."

"Ok. Be gone." She demanded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He joined Temari outside, and walked home.

"Did I tell you last night that there would be a Sand team coming in tomorrow morning?" Shikamaru asked.

"No you did not."

"Well now I did, Tsunade asked me to tell you. She probably thinks that you would enjoy spending time with some old faces."

"Alright, did she say what team it was?"

"Nope, sorry." Shikamaru said while opening their front door.

Temari whooped up the best meal ever, and it only took six minutes! Naruto would marry her for it. "Here is your ramen, be happy with it. I have a horrendous headache." She said taking two aspirins and drinking her ice tea.

"You are a headache." As he began slurping his noodles.

She came behind him and stuck an ice cube down his back and he squealed. Temari nearly fell over laughing at Shikamaru. "You, you" more laughing and a snort "you squealed!"

Shikamaru began laughing, "You just snorted!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Well you squeal like a pig!"

"Well you snort like a pig!"

"Squealer!"

"Snorter!"

They began laughing! "Ok so you're a tattle tail and I am a crack head, we got this down." Temari giggled.

"That was bad, I feel like I am five again." Shikamaru smiled.

"Shikamaru," Temari said looking at him with a loving look.

"Yes?"

"I, I love…" she sighed "Id love to stay and chat, but I am going to bed."

"Alright sleep well, I will be up soon, so no prancing around in your birthday suit." He said raising his eyebrows.

She chuckled "Goodnight Shikamaru."

"Nighty night." but once she was out of sight he said "Goodnight, my love"

Upstairs Temari held herself tightly, and fighting with her inner self.

_'Why didnt you say it!"_

'Because Shikamaru, does not love me!'

_'Temari! Grow a freakin backbone!'_

'What if I really dont love him? What if you are just playing with my mind!'

_'I guess we will never know...'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am so sad!!! An anonymous person wrote something on the last chapter, and I wanted to cry!!!

Anywho, there are only two or three chapters left!!!!


	7. Desperate Needs

My New Gardener

Chapter 7: Desperate Needs

The sunlight peered through their huge window wall, and against her protests, awakened Temari. Shikamaru's large muscular arms engulfed Temari's figure, and his hot breath on the back of her neck, aroused her indefinably. She tried to pry herself from his grasp, but all efforts were futile. So she lay there in his arm, enjoying every second of warmth he was willing to give to her, until he would wake up and withdraw from her.

'I am not supposed to feel this way.' Temari said to herself 'I am still supposed to be mourning over my loss, but being with Shikamaru… makes me so happy. Makes me feel so loved.' She was startled when he began to roll over, while still holding her.

"Shikamaru!" she wailed and he stopped when he was on his back. Temari rolled around, and unconsciously straddled Shikamaru's waist.

His eyes were wide and a blush painted his face, same with Temari. But they both could feel it in the air, their passionate desire for each other. Shikamaru's hungry gaze ate up every inch of her person, and made him ache for her even more. Temari felt his bulge growing with each passing second, and this time she had no objections to the frenzied needs. She leaned down to kiss him…

"Temari, don't, I will not be able to control myself if you do that." He said and his breathing quickened dramatically.

"Shikamaru, I want to share myself with you." She said biting her bottom lip and he watched eye roll back and he raised his hips.

(WARNING SEXY TIME)

"Take me Shikamaru." She said seductively. And with that, Shikamaru grabbed her arms, and rolled on top of her.

She desperately took of his top and pulled down his boxers. But when she saw 'it', Temari had to stop and gape at his well endowed package. He was exceedingly well… huge, she wanted him, no she needed him, now. With one swift movement his boxers came off, Temari was still fully clothed, but Shikamaru was wearing nothing but his birthday suit. Temari took her opportunity.

She rolled him over and straddled his waist, and rocked herself very slowly. She kissed from his shoulders, up his neck, and she nibbled on his jaw line. This was sending Shikamaru past the brink; he could not keep his cool for much longer. He reached up for her tiny tank top, but she swatted his hand away.

"I will do it." She said, sending chills down Shikamaru's body. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and slowly and incredibly provocative, until the shirt was off and thrown on the floor. Shikamaru ogled her flush breast, Shikamaru reached forward to taste her body. He suckled her nipple, and in return got a heavy moan from Temari. She pushed him back and licked his lips; he grabbed the elastic of her boxer shorts and pulled them down.

Temari inched her way down, to his approximately nine and a half inched erection, and teased him with her soft pink tongue. He moaned, it was the first time any woman had touched him there. His shaft pulsed hard and furious, he needed relief now.

"Temari" he murmured almost delirious "I need to be inside you."

She crawled back up his body and gently laid her body beside his. He turned around and hovered over her. Temari wrapped her long tititlative legs around his waist.

"It is going to hurt." Shikamaru said inching closer to her blonde curls.

"I know, please Shikamaru I need you." She moaned as she raised her hips toward his.

Shikamaru grabbed his shaft, directing it to her sacred spot, and drove himself into her core. She threw her head back in pain, while Shikamaru held her close, and very very slowly rocked himself inside her.

When the pain resided, she began to moan, telling Shikamaru he could begin. He pushed himself in and out of her with a fiery need, and with Temari's desperate moans and her long nail trailing down his back, it was only driving him farther.

"Shikamaru!" she screamed in ecstasy as she climaxed.

But Shikamaru did not stop, he made her climax four more times, before he released himself into her, nearly screaming her name. Sending his hot liquid flowing inside her fatigued core. He pulled out and watched the blood trickle down the inside of her thighs.

(SEXY TIME OVER)

Shikamaru lay beside his wife, and pulled her close to him, smelling her beautiful fragrance. She wrapped one leg over his hips and laid her head on his firm chest.

"I love you Temari." He said but she was already asleep. "I always seem to say it when your are sleeping" He chuckled lightly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari woke up about twenty minutes later, due the pesky sun again. She rolled over to smile to her loving husband, but he was not there, she wrapped the sheet around her body and went down stairs.

Shikamaru was eating, what looked like a pastrami sandwich, when Temari found him. He was wearing his black boxer-briefs, showing off what he had to offer. He looked up and saw her, and smiled. He patted his lap, and she went and sat on him, and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

It was nice, to see the gentler side of Temari, but Shikamaru knew it was not going to last long. "Tsunade is sending me on mission, I am leaving with two others in about thirty minutes." He saw the pain and inner turmoil in her eyes. "We will only be gone for today."

She nodded, but her inside was screaming. "Ok well I was planning on visiting the group from Suna today, anyways."

"So I have a question." Shikamaru said embarrassed.

"And I have an answer." Temari countered.

"How was it?" he asked.

She kissed his cheek, "It was remarkable."

Temari smiled and took a bite of his sandwich, and went upstairs to take a shower. As she was lathering her body, Shikamaru stepped in the shower. Gazing at her body up and down.

"Shikamaru!" and she threw her washcloth at him.

"Hey I got to get clean too, plus I do not want Kiba to antagonize me all day long because I smell of wonderful, blissful, and miraculous sex." He smirked.

"Well if you liked it that much, then you would not mind smelling like It." She said triumphantly, but lathered up his body, and washed him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Goodbye dear." Temari said and kissed his cheek.

"Bye hon." And he left.

"Be safe!" she called out and he waved behind him. 'I love you.'

Temari changed the bed sheets, made herself some food, and left her empty house. She was wearing a long red blouse and black skin tight dickeys, with a pair of black flats. Temari just wanted to wear something to match how she felt, beautiful.

'I wonder which group it is going to be.'

'_Hopefully, it is Hatoru's group.'_

'Why the hell do I want it to be Hatoru's group?'

'_So you can beat the daylights out of him.'_

Temari giggled at her inner self, and stepped into the Hokage's office.

"Ah, Temari just who I was wanting to see." Tsunade smiled. "Take a seat."

Temari sat and idly played with her hair, she never went out in public with it down, but today was special.

"They group from Suna, has no yet arrived, but they should be here soon." But right when she said it the team walked in.

"Team 4." Temari said in a strict manner. "Gojin, Moza, and Hatori, nice to see you all again."

"Temari-sama!" they announced and bowed, startled by her appearance.

"Do not forget about me." A tall handsome man with black hair walked in. Hatoru. "Hokage-sama, as lovely as ever."

The other three scrambled and said "Hokage-sama."

The Tsuande laughed, but stopped when she saw Temari's face.

"Temari?" asked Tsuande.

"Sorry I was just wondering why Hatoru was here with this team."

Gojin interrupted, "Because he came because we our sensei got hurt! You know how hard it was to call for Hatori?"

"Yea!" came Moza's feminine voice. "Every time we would call Hatori, that big baboon would respond!"

Temari laughed. She never laughed when she was around other teams, but this was an exception. Team 4 looked at their superior laughing, they were in shock.

"Well did you all have a safe trip?" Temari asked.

"Yes ma'am" Temari could hardly hear Hatori's soft voice.

"That is great." Temari smiled softly.

"Temari-sama,' Moza said "you are very different than you use to be."

Temari looked at her, but Temari knew it too, she had changed. "Is it a bad thing?"

"No" the three chimed.

"Your very sweet now." Moza said.

"You look much happier, you look very beautiful when you are happy." Hatori said while blushing.

"Thank you, I do feel better. It is because I do not have to yell at Kankuro every day." Temari giggled. And so did the three twelve year olds. "Tsunade, why are they here?"

Tsunade was getting kind angry about being ignored so much. "They are picking up the chunin documents from two months ago, that your brother forgot."

"Yes that would be him."

Tsunade handed over the documents and gave them the address to their hotel. "If you need anything, Temari will be glad to help."

Moza giggled, "Temari-sama take me shopping please! I brought my own money and everything, oh pretty please!"

Temari smiled and nodded, Moza grabbed Temari's hand and began dragging her away. "Bye, Tsunade!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The team and Temari were bobbing in and out of stores. Moza mostly wanted clothes, and the boys like the weapons. But Hatoru had his eyes on Temari.

"So Temari-sama, I heard you were assigned to an arranged marriage, is it true?" Gojin asked.

"Yes I was." Temari said.

"To who?" Moza asked dreamily.

"Nara Shikamaru." Temari said and smiled thinking of her husband.

"That lazy ass? Ha, I am twice the boy of that idiot." Hatoru said glaring at Temari.

The three genin gasped. "Excuse me? One, yes he is a lazy ass, but he has more brains than you can ever hope to have. Two, yea you are twice the boy, but he is twice the man. Three, I do not see why you care, since you were the one who broke up with me!" Temari was infuriated!

Hatoru and Temari glared at one another.

"Temari-sama is their anywhere good to eat?" Hatori asked.

Temari returned to reality, "Depends on what you want."

"I want something yummy." Moza said.

"I want something hot." Hatori said.

"I want something soft." Gojin said.

"Ramen?" Temari asked, they all nodded. "Ok follow me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After eating, it was already dark, so Temari walked them to the hotel and got them settled in.

"Temari-sama, be safe walking home." Gojin said.

"I will do not worry."

"Yeah, any guy that messes with Temari-sama messes with me!" Moza said.

"So Temari-sama will have to save herself and you." Hatori said and they laughed.

"Ok guys sleep well, goodbye!" Temari said and left.

About half way home, she noticed something following her. So she sped up a little, it still followed her. She cut across the park knowing it was faster way to get home. Temari saw a flash of black hair. She stopped, and looked around trying to pin point the person, though she would never admit it, she was scarred.

She felt a chakra come from right behind her, and it was strong. Temari whipped around hitting the person across the face.

"Alright I surrender!"

"Shikamaru?" Temari asked.

"Who do you think it is, the tooth fairy? Though I think she may have to pay me a visit tonight." Shikamaru checked his mouth to see if everything was all right.

"I am sorry honey." Temari kissed his lips softly.

"No problem." He put his arm around her shoulder and they walked home.

But what Temari did not realize was that Shikamaru was not the man following her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Do want to know something funny, when I first started to write this story it was a NaruTema. But in the end I was like naw, lets make life difficult and redo it.

Thank you all for your encouraging reviews!!!

**Beerbelly-**I was going to put sex in the next chapter, but just for you I put it in this one.


	8. Shikamaru or Hatoru

My New Gardener

Chapter 8: Shikamaru or Hatoru?

"So your ex is in town." Shikamaru said while eating the breakfast Temari prepared.

"Yes he is." She said nibbling on her scrambled eggs.

"I want to meet him." He said.

"Shikamaru, I do not think that is a good idea." Temari said a little worried.

"Temari, I will not do anything to him. I will be a good little boy, scouts honor." Shikamaru smiled.

"I bet you were to lazy for boy scouts."

"Soooooo." They laughed. "But still I would really like to meet him."

"Shikamaru, please, I do not think it is a good idea. He has already given me grief about you."

Shikamaru sighed, "Fine."

"Thank you." She smiled warmly.

There was a knock on the door, Shikamaru got up. "I will get it, how troublesome." He opened the door, to meet the gaze of a man the same height as him. He had short black hair, bright amber eyes, and was dressed in a jounin outfit from Suna. "Can I help you?"

"I am here to request Temari's presence." He said formally, with his deep manly voice.

"Temari?" he called over his shoulder. "There is someone here to see you."

"Ugh! Shikamaru, I am still in my pajamas!" she called back.

"It is not like I have not seen you in your Scooby Doo boxers before Temari." Called the stranger, there was an eerie silence, until Temari came to the door.

"What are you doing here?" she looked at him.

"Moza wanted me to ask you to go to the park with us." He said looking at her body.

Shikamaru saw this and jealousy engulfed his body, and stepped in front of his wife, giving the new comer a hard glare. "Go get dressed, _dear_." He emphasized the last word. "Then we can talk."

She quickly ran up the stairs and got ready. Putting on a white tank top and pair of faded jeans. She went downstairs to find them in the living room talking.

"She always had weird tastes." Hatoru looked around the room. "You actually let her do this?"

"Yea, what else am I supposed to do? Tell her no?" Shikamaru chuckled, "Telling Temari no, when she wants something, is like signing your death certificate."

"True." Hatoru smiled, remembering his relationship with Temari.

"Ok I am ready." She stepped into the room. Both men eyed her. "Shikamaru, I am going with the team to the park, do you want to come?"

"No sweetie," He came up to her and kissed her forehead and whispered. "be safe."

"I will, come on Hatoru, let's go." She started to walk away, Hatoru got up and followed her, and his gaze was on her shapely legs. Shikamaru balled his fists, and they left.

'You trust Temari.' Shikamaru said to himself.

_'But I do not trust him.'_

Shikamaru followed his wife and the man, in stealth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari and Hatoru were at the park, but the Team was not there.

"What is the meaning of this?" Temari narrowed her eyes at Hatoru.

"I needed to talk to you." He said quietly, and sat on the grass.

She sat down beside him; he grabbed both of her hands and pressed his lips to them. "Temari, I know I hurt you. But I still am in love with you, completely and utterly in love with you. Leave Kohona, come back with me, I do not care if it starts a war. I can not bear knowing that the woman I love is bedding some, some idiot."

"How did you know where I lived?" Temari asked, thinking about last night.

"The Hokage gave it to me." He said a little nervously.

"You were the one following me last night weren't you?"

"Ok, it was me, but I was just making sure you got home alright."

"No more like, you knew that I was walking alone!" she accused him.

"My little flower, you belong to me and only me." And Hatoru roughly pulled Temari's hands to his chest.

Temari chuckled and released her hands from his grip. "Let me tell you a story, about a flower." He raised his eyebrow. "A poor and dieing flower lay within an empty greenhouse. The flower was just about to die when a gardener came up and began to water it. The flower immediately began to blossom, she became dependent on the man. But the gardener, liked to spend a lot of time with the other flowers

"But every now and then, the gardener would come back, and water his poor little flower again. Until one day, the flower was given to someone else. The new gardener seemed to be worse than the last, but he was not even close. The new gardener spent time with the flower. Nurtured it, and gave it true love."

Hatoru looked at her stupidly. "What?"

She looked at Hatoru, with tears in her eyes, "I love my new gardener."

A hidden Shikamaru, who was about to jump out and beat the snot out of Hatoru, smiled and began to cry. 'I love you too.'

"So are you saying I was the old gardener, and Shikamaru is the new one." Hatoru said looking at the creek before them.

"Yes, I am saying exactly that. I love my husband more than anything. It just took me ten years to figure it out."

"Then what was I, too you?"

"You were my friend, a friend I desperately needed to support me, because I had no one else." She said and laid her head on his shoulder. "I did love you, but just as my friend."

"Lain would be proud of you." He laughed. "She always did hate me."

"Lain never hated anyone."

"True."

"Temari you knew I was cheating on you didn't you." He said, rather than asking.

"Yes I did." She said closing her eyes tight. "It is kind of hard to walk around town, whispering and giggling at me, saying that I was a fool for being with Swift feet."

"I guess they are not as swift as they use to be. Huh?" he smiled. "I hope you are happy with Shikamaru. He is not as bad as I thought."

"Yea he is not as bad as I originally thought either."

"If you two have kids, I want them to call me uncle, and in return I will not meddle with your life other than a visit here and there." He said.

She blushed, not even thinking about kids. "Deal."

"Just one last thing…" Hatoru leaned forward to capture Temari's lips. He connected…with Shikamaru's fist. Shikamaru was fuming!

"Shikamaru?" Temari asked, wondering if that was actually her lazy husband.

Hatoru got up and glared at Shikamaru.

"You were going to kiss my wife!" Shikamaru wailed.

"I know. Sorry, just wanted a little taste before I left." Hatoru said while rubbing the back of his head.

"You guys are leaving today?" Temari asked.

"Yea they are waiting for me right now, so" he kissed her on the cheek and watched Shikamaru turn red with anger. "bye!" and he ran off.

Shikamaru turned at Temari sharply, but when she jumped into his arms and planted a big wet one on his lips, all his anger disappeared. "I love you Shikamaru Nara."

"I love you too, Temari Nara."

"I heard the deal about the kids." Shikamaru murmured.

"Do you have an objection?" She asked.

"No I am just wondering when we are going to get started!" he laughed.

"How bout right now?" she said seductively.

He swooped her up bridal style. "I love the way you think."

She giggled and they went home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

13 years later…

"Temari, do you think she will do alright?" Shikamaru asked his wife who was eyeing the chunin match below them.

"She is our daughter, of course she will." Temari said bouncing their four year old boy on her lap, she kissed her husband's cheek.

"But she is fighting a boy, if he hurts her I will…" Temari covered his mouth.

"Let the match begin!" cried the ref

"Go sissy!" Shikano called.

Shikari looked at her family and winked. She pulled two hand fans from her pocket.

'Just like her mother.' Shikamaru smiled and held his wife.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finito! Hope you all enjoyed reading the story, maybe in the future, I will write some more ShikaTema stories. Goodbye for now!!!!!!


End file.
